This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 11-371568, filed Dec. 27, 1999; and No. 2000-205070, filed Jul. 6, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor.
The lateral high-breakdown-voltage MOS transistor is a type of a power MOS transistor, which is switched on when a voltage ranging from several tens to several hundreds volts is applied thereto.
FIG. 13A is an enlarged plan view illustrating part of the planar pattern of a conventional lateral high-breakdown-voltage MOS transistor. FIG. 13B is a sectional view taken along line 13Bxe2x80x9413B of FIG. 13A. In FIG. 13A, the gate electrode of the transistor is omitted.
As shown in FIGS. 13A and 13B, a low-concentration nxe2x88x92 drain region 102 is formed in a low-concentration pxe2x88x92 silicon substrate 101, and a high-concentration n+ source region 103 is formed therein, separated from the drain region 102. A gate electrode 105 is formed on that portion of the substrate 101, which is located between the drain and source regions 102 and 103, i.e. on a channel 104, such that the electrode 105 is electrically isolated from the substrate 101.
An n+ drain contact region 106 having a higher impurity concentration than the drain region 102 is formed in the drain region 102. The drain contact region 106 is sufficiently separated from the channel 104 by means of a field insulating film 108 formed on the substrate 101. The field insulating film 108 is made of, for example, silicon dioxide, and formed by the LOCOS (Local Oxidation of Silicon) technique, or STI (Shallow Trench Isolation) technique, etc. Further, high-concentration p+ substrate contact regions 107 are formed in the substrate 101 in contact with the source region 103.
An interlayer insulating film 109 made of, for example, silicon dioxide is formed on the field insulating film 108 and on those portions of the substrate 101, in which the aforementioned semiconductor regions are formed. The interlayer insulating film 109 has a contact hole 110 that exposes the drain contact region 106 therethrough, and a contact hole 111 that exposes the source region 103 and the substrate contact regions 107 therethrough. Drain wiring 112 is provided on the interlayer insulating film 109 such that it comes into contact with the drain contact region 106 via the contact hole 110. Similarly, source wiring 113 is provided on the interlayer insulating film 109 such that it comes into contact with the source region 103 and the substrate contact regions 107 via the contact hole 111. The drain wiring 112 is electrically connected to the drain region 102 via the drain contact region 106. In FIG. 13A, reference numeral 116 denotes a contact surface between the drain wiring 112 and the drain contact region 106. The source wiring 113 is electrically connected to the source region 103, and also to the substrate 101 via the substrate contact regions 107. Further, in FIG. 13A reference numeral 115 denotes a contact surface between the source wiring 113 and the source region 103, the substrate contact regions 107.
Since, in the lateral high-breakdown-voltage MOS transistor, the drain and source regions 102 and 103 exist at the same level as shown in FIG. 13A, a lateral parasitic bipolar transistor exists which uses the drain region 102, the substrate 101 and the source region 103 as a collector, a base and an emitter, respectively. When the lateral parasitic bipolar transistor is turned on, it adversely affects the operation of the MOS transistor. The lateral parasitic bipolar transistor is turned on, for example, in the following situation.
When the gate is turned on and the voltage at the drain is increased, avalanche breakdown starts at a curved surface 114 of the drain contact region 106, whereby a hole current flows toward the substrate 101. This hole current flows below the source region 103 to the substrate contact regions 107, and then, usually, to the source wiring 113 via substrate contact regions 107.
When the voltage at the drain is further increased, the level of the avalanche breakdown increases to thereby increase the hole current. As the hole current increases, a high voltage is generated due to the resistance of a portion of the substrate 101 below the source region 103. Accordingly, forwardly biasing of the PN junction between the substrate 101 and the source region 103 occurs, thereby turning on the lateral parasitic bipolar transistor. When the lateral parasitic bipolar transistor is turned on, control using the gate cannot be executed, resulting in breakdown of the lateral high-breakdown-voltage MOS transistor.
The present invention has been developed to solve the above-described problem, and aims to provide a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor capable of suppressing turn-on of a lateral parasitic bipolar transistor and hence having a higher breakdown voltage.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device having a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor comprising: a first-conductivity-type semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type source region formed in the semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type drain region formed in or outside the semiconductor layer, separated from the source region; a gate electrode formed above the semiconductor layer between the drain region and the source region, insulated from the semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type drain contact region formed in the drain region and having a higher impurity concentration than the drain region; a drain wiring electrically connected to the drain region via the drain contact region; a first-conductivity-type substrate contact region formed adjacent to the source region; and a source wiring electrically connected to the source region, and also connected to the semiconductor layer via the substrate contact region. This transistor is characterized in that the source wiring touches a portion of the source region and the substrate contact region, thereby forming a contact surface therebetween, and the substrate contact region laterally extend from inside the contact surface to outside the contact surface.
Since, in the semiconductor device having the lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor according to the first aspect, the substrate contact region extend from inside the contact surface of the source wiring to outside the contact surface, the ratio of the contact area of the substrate contact regions and the source wiring to their non-contact area can be increased as compared with the conventional case. As a result, a hole current flowing in the semiconductor layer can easily flow to the source wiring, which makes it difficult to turn on the lateral parasitic bipolar transistor. This enables production of a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor of a higher breakdown voltage.
According to a semiconductor device having a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor comprising: a first-conductivity-type semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type source region formed in the semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type drain region formed in or outside the semiconductor layer, separated from the source region; a gate electrode formed above the semiconductor layer between the drain region and the source region, insulated from the semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type drain contact region formed in the drain region and having a higher impurity concentration than the drain region; a drain wiring electrically connected to the drain region via the drain contact region; a first-conductivity-type substrate contact region formed adjacent to the source region; and a source wiring electrically connected to the source region, and also connected to the semiconductor layer via the substrate contact region. This transistor is characterized by further comprising a first-conductivity-type low resistance layer, which is formed in the semiconductor layer in contact with a bottom of the source region and has a higher impurity concentration than the semiconductor layer.
Since, the semiconductor device having the lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor according to the second aspect further comprises a first-conductivity-type low resistance layer formed in the semiconductor layer in contact with a bottom of the source region and having a higher impurity concentration than the semiconductor layer, the resistance of the device below the source region can be reduced as compared with the conventional case. As a result, a voltage that is generated when the hole current passes below the source region is reduced, thereby making it difficult to turn on the lateral parasitic bipolar transistor. This enables production of a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor of a higher breakdown voltage.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device having a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor comprising: a first-conductivity-type semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type source region formed in the semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type drain region formed in or outside the semiconductor layer, separated from the source region; a gate electrode formed above the semiconductor layer between the drain region and the source region, insulated from the semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type drain contact region formed in the drain region and having a higher impurity concentration than the drain region; a drain wiring electrically connected to the drain region via the drain contact region; a first-conductivity-type substrate contact region formed adjacent to the source region; and a source wiring electrically connected to the source region, and also connected to the semiconductor layer via the substrate contact region. This transistor is characterized in that a distance from a contact surface of the drain wiring and the drain contact region to an edge of the source region side of the drain contact region is 5 xcexcm or more.
In the semiconductor device having the lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor according to the third aspect, the distance from the contact surface of the drain wiring and the drain contact region to the edge of the drain contact region is set at a value that causes a portion extending from the contact surface to the edge of the drain contact region to have a resistance of 10 xcexa9. In other words, the distance from the contact surface of the drain wiring and the drain contact region to the edge of the drain contact region is set longer than in the conventional case. Accordingly, the level of the electric field applied to the edge of the drain contact region can be reduced as compared with the conventional case. Further, since the distance to the curved surface is longer than in the conventional case, avalanche breakdown, which concentrates on the curved surface in the conventional case, can be dispersed even to the bottom of the drain contact regions. The prevention of concentration of an electric field on the curved surface, and the dispersion of avalanche breakdown suppress the occurrence of strong avalanche breakdown. As a result, the hold current flowing in the semiconductor substrate is reduced, thereby making it difficult to turn on the lateral parasitic bipolar transistor. This enables production of a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor of a higher breakdown voltage.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device having a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor comprising: a first-conductivity-type semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type source region formed in the semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type drain region formed in or outside the semiconductor layer, separated from the source region; a gate electrode formed above the semiconductor layer between the drain region and the source region, insulated from the semiconductor layer; a second-conductivity-type drain contact region formed in the drain region and having a higher impurity concentration than the drain region; a drain wiring electrically connected to the drain region via the drain contact region; a first-conductivity-type substrate contact region formed adjacent to the source region; and a source wiring electrically connected to the source region, and also connected to the semiconductor layer via the substrate contact region. This transistor is characterized in that the drain contact region has a bottom at a level lower than a bottom of the drain region.
Since, in the semiconductor device having the lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor according to the fourth aspect, the drain contact region reaches the semiconductor layer via the bottom of the drain region, the distance from the contact surface of the drain wiring and the drain contact region to the curved surface of the drain contact region is longer than in the conventional case. Accordingly, the level of the electric field applied to the curved surface can be reduced as compared with the conventional case, thereby reducing the level of avalanche breakdown that occurs at the curved surface. As a result, a hole current flowing in the substrate can easily flow to the source wiring, which makes it difficult to turn on the lateral parasitic bipolar transistor. This enables production of a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor of a higher breakdown voltage.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device having a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor comprising: a first-conductivity-type semiconductor substrate; a second-conductivity-type buried layer formed in the semiconductor substrate; a second-conductivity-type epitaxial layer formed on the buried layer; a first-conductivity-type well layer formed in a surface portion of the epitaxial layer; a second-conductivity-type source region formed in a surface portion of the well layer; a second-conductivity-type drain region formed in a surface portion of the epitaxial layer or the well layer, separated from the source region; a second-conductivity-type deep diffusion layer formed in the drain region but extending to a level lower than a bottom of the drain region in contact with the buried layer, and having a higher impurity concentration than the drain region; a gate electrode formed above the well layer between the drain region and the source region, insulated from the well layer; a first drain electrode formed on the deep diffusion layer and electrically connected to the drain region via the deep diffusion layer; a source electrode formed on and electrically connected to the source region; a second-conductivity-type isolating diffusion layer surrounding the drain region and the source region, separated from the well layer, and extending to the buried layer; and a second drain electrode formed on the isolating diffusion layer and electrically connected to the first drain electrode. This transistor is characterized in that a distance between the deep diffusion layer and the source region being greater than a thickness of the epitaxial layer on the buried layer.
In the semiconductor device having the lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor according to the fifth aspect, a surge voltage, when it is applied thereto via the drain electrode, more easily flows in the direction of the thickness (i.e. in the vertical direction) than in the lateral direction. Accordingly, an electric field more concentrates in the vertical direction than in the lateral direction, thereby causing breakdown to occur in the buried layer. In other words, concentration of an electric field on the curved surface of the drain contact region reduces to thereby suppress breakdown in the lateral direction. As a result, concentration of an electric field is avoided, and hence the breakdown voltage of the transistor is enhanced. Moreover, since the deep diffusion layer is extended from the surface of the substrate in the drain region to the buried layer, a surge voltage, when it is applied to the drain electrode, is sufficiently absorbed therein, and therefore the adverse influence of the surge voltage is avoided. This being so, electric field concentration on the curved surface of the drain contact region is avoided, thereby increasing the breakdown voltage.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a semiconductor device having a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor comprising: a first-conductivity-type semiconductor substrate; a second-conductivity-type buried layer formed in the semiconductor substrate; a second-conductivity-type epitaxial layer formed on the buried layer; a first-conductivity-type well layer formed in a surface portion of the epitaxial layer; a second-conductivity-type source region formed in a surface portion of the well layer; a second-conductivity-type drain region formed in a surface portion of the well layer, separated from the source region; a second-conductivity-type drain contact region formed in a surface portion of the drain region and having a higher impurity concentration than the drain region; a gate electrode formed above the well layer between the drain region and the source region, insulated from the well layer; a first drain electrode formed on the drain contact region and electrically connected to the drain region via the drain contact region; a source electrode formed on and electrically connected to the source region; a second-conductivity-type isolating diffusion layer surrounding the well layer, separated from the well layer, and extending to the buried layer; and a second drain electrode formed on the isolating diffusion layer and electrically connected to the first drain electrode. This transistor is characterized in that a distance between the drain contact region and the source region being greater than a thickness of the epitaxial layer on the buried layer.
In the semiconductor device having the lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor according to the sixth aspect, a surge voltage, when it is applied thereto via the drain electrode, more easily flows in the direction of the thickness (i.e. in the vertical direction) than in the lateral direction. Accordingly, an electric field more concentrates in the vertical direction than in the lateral direction, thereby causing breakdown to occur in the buried layer. In other words, concentration of an electric field on the curved surface of the drain contact region reduces to thereby suppress breakdown in the lateral direction. As a result, concentration of an electric field is avoided, and hence the breakdown voltage of the transistor is enhanced. Moreover, since, in the device, the drain region and the source region are formed in the well layer, the current path is prevented from extending to the epitaxial layer. Thus, the resistance of the element can be reduced.
As described above, the invention can provide a lateral high-breakdown-voltage transistor capable of suppressing the turn-on of the lateral parasitic bipolar transistor and hence having a higher breakdown voltage.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.